To Travel Worlds
by SorryProfessor
Summary: Hermione makes a sacrifice in order to change the past.
1. Prologue

"You understand what this means, don't you? You will be giving up a life in _this_ world. You will be subject to fight more battles in distant worlds. You will have one year to change things."

The girl standing before them shifted slightly.

"No."

"No? No, you don't understand?"

"No. Ten years." She stared at them defiently.

"We can not give you ten years."

"Then at least give me until he has finished school. Enough time to make sure he's prepared for everything. Enough time to explain to him what I did, why I have to go."

There was a slight pause, the silence only broken by the beings whispering amongst themselves.

"We can give you that."

"I thank you for your kindness."

"What if he wishes to join you? Your bond is so strong, even now, and it will grow stronger when you go back. Do you expect him to let the only family he has just disappear?"

"If he wishes to join me, will you let him?"

"Perhaps."

"But he belongs in this world! After everything he has gone through he deserves to have a normal life! At least I remember what happened, I understand the sacrifce I'm making."

"Yes. He does belong here, but that doesn't mean he won't try to follow you."

"I understand. But what of me? What will I be able to bring with me? Can I assume that you will not be sending me off empty handed?"

"You are correct. We will ensure that you will have all you need. You will also have... companions... for lack of a better word."

"Companions? Who? Who will be coming with me?"

"Not who... but what."

"I... I don't understand."

"You will... in time. We see you carry two of the Hallows with you as well. Where is the third?"

"Harry has it still. It reminds him of his father. He tried to get rid of the other two, but they found their way back. So, I volunteered. He... I'm the only one he trusts with them."

"Yes. Your bond. We understand that. If he had given up the cloak, it would make things much easier for us. That he hasn't is the reason that if he wishes to join you he can."

"Because he still has the cloak?"

"Yes. If one person holds the Hallows they become the Masters of Death, but you two. What you went through brought you two closer than siblings. You cannot imagine life without him just like he cannot imagine it without you. It is a very strong love. Not a romantic love though, no not romantic, but very strong. Very strong indeed."

"So you're saying that Harry and I... we're the Masters of Death?"

"Hmm... yes. It is because you refuse to let each other go. You hold on to each other, orphans without their parents. It's not unacceptable. You may even find it to be a good thing. As for your companions... you will recognize them as they will recognize you. When you go back you must prepare for everything. Research all. Train yourself. Prepare for battle."

"You make it sound like I'm going to war."

"That is because you will be. Several in fact. We exist on all worlds, not just this one. However this is the only one with your kind of magic and therefore the only place we can be summoned."

"So I won't be able to contact you again?"

"No, but we will be able to contact you."

"Will I ever be able to come back?"

"Perhaps. We genuinely do not know. Eventually you may even be able to jump worlds on your own."

"So I might be able to come back."

"Yes."

"You mentioned other heirs. I thought Harry, and I were the only ones."

"There is more than one kind of heir. They will all come when we send you back. However it is up to you to convince yourself. "

"I understand."

"When your father left the clues for you to follow, he didn't expect you to go down this path."

"He may be my father, but he didn't raise me. He's nothing more than a sperm donor. I owe him nothing. I have the chance to fix things. End the war before it starts. Save lives. This may be something I don't _have_ to do, but it's something I _need_ to do."

"Well then, do you accept the terms?"

"I accept."

An unnatural wind picked up in the chamber. The Veil glowed a bright gold and blue before flashing a bright white light and disappearing, taking the girl with it.

"Good luck Hermione Granger, daughter of Slytherin."


	2. The Heirs Return

Albus Dumbledore woke with a start, the sounds of the wards going off ringing in his ears. Minevera burst into the room wrapped in her robes with a panicked look on her face.

"Albus! What is going on?!"

Albus rose and reached for his own robes, a pensive look on his face.

"I'm not entirely sure Minevera, but something tells me we'll find out soon enough. I expect that we'll be having several unexpected guests arriving shortly. Let us go down and welcome them."

The two of them departed to the entrance hall only to run into Severus.

"Albus! Minevera! What in Merlin is going on?"

Albus sighed, "I know not Severus. All I know is that the castle feels...excited."

Minevera looked at him sharply. "The castle Albus?"

He sighed again, "I don't know how else to explain it. It's thruming through the wards to my very bones. We should hurry, whoever is coming is almost here."

The three of them reached the entrance all as the doors flew open and six children walked in. They walked straight past the professors and into the Great Hall as if in a tarnce.

Minevera gasped, "Albus... they look... they look like they're under a spell of some sort."

They hurried after the children into the Great Hall where a swirling ball of gold and blue light was floating in the center of the hall. The children drifted towards it while starting to form a circle around it.

"Albus! We know some of these children! What are they doing?!"

"I recognize Mr. Potter as well as Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom. I also believe that is Mr. Diggery. The other two I'm afraid I don't recognize."

Severus spoke up, "One of them is mine, Blaise Zambini. As far as I know they have never spoken to one another, except of course the Gryfindors. I don't know who the blonde is."

They watched as Hermione stepped closer to the light and raised her hand. The light seemed drawn to her wrapping her up in shades of blues and golds and reds before drawing back and waiting. Hermione stood there looking hard in thought before she looked back at the light.

"This is the only way then?"

The light seemed to flare in response.

She seemed suprised at whatever the response was and looked around the room.

"Professors?"

Mcgonagall stepped closer, "Miss Granger! What is going on here?!"

"Well Professor.. it seems like that," she gestured towards the light, "is me. At least the future me. I...She...I... well she came back to this time to stop a war. _The_ war apparently. It's complicated. I have a difficult choice to make, but if I came back once I probably will do it again."

Albus looked gently at her, "What sort of difficult choice Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him, "From what I gather, my future self and I will become one. She will join with me, but I wont really be me anymore. I will be her. Well I will be me, future me."

"And the others?"

"They're here for after. She wont tell me what for, just after. They are important though."

The light seemed to flare brighter than before and Hermione turned back to it. The light seemed to swarm her again before she turned back to the onlookers. "I'm sorry professors, but I understand and I accept."

The light kept getting brighter until it became too intense for anyone to see anything. Just as it seemed to become too vivid the light went out. The three adults looked back to where Hermione last stood and found an older girl standing in her place.

Dumbledore stepped towards her, "Miss Granger?"

Her eyes seemed to snap towards him and a radiant smile lit up her face. "Headmaster! It worked it really truly worked!" She looked around and seemingly noticing the other students standing around her. "Oh! We'll have to wake them! Harry wake up! Luna are you awake yet?"

Snape gently shook Blaise on the shoulder, "You mean to tell me that five students found their way to Hogwarts while sleeping?"

Harry looked up at Hermione before taking in his surroundings. "Hogwarts? How.. I mean.. How did I get here?"

Hermione turned back to Luna while answering him, "In a minute Harry, we have to wake the others first. Luna? Luna wake up darling."

Luna blinked owlishly at Hermione, "Oh.. you seem older Hermione. Did you have a safe trip? Or were there heliopaths chasing after you?"

Hermione laughed, "No heliopaths Luna, it was a very safe trip." She turned to the rest of the now awake children and inquired, "I believe most of you should understand why you're here?"

There were a few mumbled yes's before Neville stumbled forward. "I understand the _why_ but I don't know why we haven't heard of it before."

Hermione sighed, "There was a spell, a very old spell about five hundred years ago to stop the Awakening or whatever it may be called. Sorry professors, they are here because in one way or another we are the Founders heirs. Not that it really means anything, and not all of us are heirs by blood. Except for Harry, Neville and I. I assume the rest are here because they encompass the very best of their house. Blaise for example may not be extremely ambitious at the moment, but he's very cunning and smart. He's also very neutral when it comes to all the bigotry in Slytherin House. I thank you for that, but I will try to answer all your questions after. We have several rituals that we need to get done before I can answer those."

Hermione glided back to the center of the circle that rest of the students formed. They joined hands and started chanting words unknown under their breath. A pedestal ascended from the ground in front of her and she placed both her hands on it. She grimaced as two small blades rose up enough to draw blood. The air shimmered around her before the chanting stopped and the magic seemingly snapped into her body.

She looked up and grinned, "Well that was anti-climatic. Harry come over here please. Professor McGonagall can you get the rest of them back home? Make sure you floo call their guardians first. We will wait here for you to come back. Luna, I know you wish to stay but you know far more than the rest and your father is probably worried sick. You shouldn't worry him."

The girl in question nodded her head before grinning impishly at her, "I want to know all the details. You'll make sure to visit wont you?"

Hermione just smiled, "Of course I will, and school will be starting up soon enough that you'll be here with the rest of us. We take care of our own remember?"

Luna ducked her head, "I remember." she said before skipping out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned towards Dumbledore and Snape with her arm on Harry's shoulder. "Alright this is what is going to happen right now, of course it is still Harry's decision in the end, but I plan on making him my blood brother. Reason number one is that it will get him out of his _dreadful_ family's home. No offence Harry, and secondly it will get rid of that awful horcrux inside his head."

At the word 'horcrux' Dumbledore and Snape's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads.


	3. Blood Brother

Albus seemed to collapse into himself. "A horcrux Miss Granger? _Harry_ is a horcrux?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, Harry is a horcrux, and I have discovered a way to get rid of it. Through an act of pure love. Harry and I, well what would have been the future Harry, we went through hell together. When you bleed, sweat and cry together. When you would die for one another, the bond that forms... it becomes unbreakable. We were as close as any brother and sister could be, and I love him far too much to let him go through that again. That is why I'm here now." She looked down at Harry, "You are my brother, and I wish to make you my brother in blood as well. It is your choice in the end, just know that I wish to do this out of love."

Snape conjured up chairs for himself and Dumbledore before sinking down into one. "The Dark Lord made _horcurxes._"

"Yes, although Harry was an accident. Harry, I realize that this may be a difficult choice for you, but you need to make it now."

Harry glanced at her before asking, "If we do this, what will happen?"

She smiled, "Well, for one you will live with me. I know you don't like going back to the Dursleys, and the second is no more Voldemort." Hermione felt around her waist looking for something before she pulled out a small beaded bag. "Here it is! I wasn't sure if they would send it with me or not, and before you ask '_they_' are the Fates. Or Gods. They are something very powerful, that's what I know." She stuck her hand into the bag, "I had hoped the rest of the horcrux containers made the journey with me, would save me the trouble of tracking them all down again, and I would rather not break into Gringotts twice."

Severus looked up sharply, "You broke into Gringotts?!"

Hermione stopped her rummaging for a moment to answer him, "Yes. Harry, Ron and I did. We almost got caught when we went through Thief's Downfall, but we managed to escape on one of the dragons."

"_Dragons_?!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked amused. "Yes, dragons. Amongst other things, but I will tell you about all our adventures later. Right now we should do the ritual... you _do_ want to do it Harry?"

"Yes. I mean, I know you... sort of. At least you seem to know me extremely well. So, I accept."

"Alright, though I will warn you it will be quite painful because of the horcrux. It wont want to leave, but doing it here in the heart of Hogwarts will make it a bit easier." She reached back into the bag and pulled out a silver knife. "I apologize, but it is a _blood_ ritual. I'll be making four cuts, one on each of your forearms and one on each palm. The important thing for you to remember is that you cannot let go. You wont have to say anything, I'll be the one preforming the spell. Just don't let go, ok?"

Dumbledore stood up, "Miss Granger! I don't believe this is the right course of action. Harry must stay at the Dursleys, it is the only place he will truly be safe, an-"

"And after we complete the ritual he will be my _blood brother_. The blood that runs though his veins will run through mine, just as mine will run through his. The sacrifice his mother made will still hold true, not that it will be needed soon enough." Hermione stared down Dumbledore, "Do you understand what needs to be done Headmaster. You will not win this argument. Harry is the whole reason I came back, so I could protect him from everything that happens in the future. Do you know how many people in this room right now make it out alive? Two. Harry and I. Want to know how many students die in the first month? Seventeen, tortured out of their minds for information that they didn't even have. My parents didn't even make it out alive, I wiped their memories and sent them to Australia to protect them, but that didn't stop those bastards from finding them anyway and killing them. I came back here for _him_, and I am going to do my best to give him a normal life. He will not become a soldier in a war that I can end right now, do you understand me?"

Albus dropped back into his chair, "I understand Miss Granger. I apologize, I have just spent so long-"

"Protecting him. I understand that Headmaster, I really do, but it is my turn now." She glanced at Harry who seemed a little shaken by her outburst. "Sorry for that Harry, do you still want to do this?"

Harry shook his head as if to clear it, "Of course."

Hermione gestured over to the center of the hall, "Join me over here please Harry."

Once both of them were in the center she made the cuts on Harry before doing the same to herself. She placed her hands on his forearms and gripped him tight as he did the same to her then she began to chant.

The two onlookers watched as the air shimmered and swirled around the two children as Hermione chanted in a language completely foreign to them. As Hermione finished the spell Harry collapsed screaming in pain. She held on to him tightly, and as soon as she spoke the final words she was on the floor pulling him onto her lap whispering comforting words.

A sickly green ooze pushed itself out of his scar as Harry's screams gave way to a trembling body, and as the last of the ooze exited it exploded in a flash of gold light.

Hermione looked up at the two men, "Perhaps when Harry is ready to stand we could adjourn to a sitting room of sorts. I know I for one could use some tea." She smiled weakly at them, "I promise you Harry is alright, that disgusting parasite was attached to his core and didn't want to leave, but it is gone now. For good."

Albus recovered first, "Perhaps we could go to my sitting room, and I'm sure I could trouble one of the elves for tea."

Hermione sat up more and flourished her wand as a doe emerged from the tip. It searched the area for enemies before coming over and nuzzling her. She whispered soft words to it, and it bounded off on it's mission. "Just thought I would let Professor McGonagall know where we were going."

Snape watched the doe leave and gently whispered, "Lily."


	4. Telling Tales

Hermione smiled softly at him, "I know." She looked back to the other two, "Shall we meet up with Minevera? I only want to tell this story once."

The four of them made their way up to the Headmasters sitting room in silence. Hermione led Harry into one of the chairs and conjured up a blanket for him before sitting in her own chair. She tilted her head towards the door just as McGonagall strode into the room.

She glanced around the room, taking in the silent group, "A serious discussion we'll be having I see." She pulled up a chair for herself, "Alright Miss Granger, tell us your story."

Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry who was looking at her intently. "Right then. There was a war, a bloody _terrible_ war. We won, but we lost so many people. So many friends." She gazed out the window unblinking, as if relieving the past. When she spoke again it was in monotone. "In our fourth year there was a tournament, the Tri-Wizard tournament. Barty Crouch Jr. posed as Mad-Eye and entered Harry's name into it as the fourth champion. No one believed him when he said he didn't enter himself. The last task was a maze, Junior turned the Cup into a portkey then made sure Harry made it to the center first. He did, but Cedric needed help so Harry helped him. They grabbed the Cup at the same time thinking that they would just share the win for Hogwarts, neither realizing it was a portkey. Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew once they landed, and Harry was stunned and bound to a grave. Tom Riddle Sr. Voldemort's muggle father. He was there, Voldemort.

"There was a ritual, he needed Harry's blood, and once he had his body back he called his followers. Harry managed to escape, grabbed Cedric and the portkey and landed back here. It was chaos, the minister refused to believe that He was back. The year after that we lost Sirius in the battle in the Department of Mysteries. I almost died that night too, but Voldemort showed himself and the world knew he was back.

"The next year Dumbledore started telling Harry all he knew about Voldemort, including the horcruxes. They... they went out to retrieve one.. but while they were gone Death Eaters broke into the castle. We defended it as best we could, but when they returned... when they returned Dumbledore was killed. By Snape."

She raised her hand to stop the potential outbursts she knew would come, "Please, let me explain. It was Dumbledore's wish, he was dying, and he asked Severus to kill him when Draco failed. The two of them planned it months in advance, just after he put the ring on his finger. It was cursed... Severus tried his best to contain it... but he would've died eventually. With him killing Dumbledore it secured his loyalty with Voldemort... he was made Headmaster when Voldemort took over the school. He was able to protect most of the students from the inside that way.

"Harry, Ron, and I went on the run that summer. Tracking down the other horcruxes, evading the Snatchers..." She trailed off, and looked back to the group. "There is more, so much more, but we don't have to go into that now. After the war was over... Harry... Harry got depressed. It started with the Hallows. He was the Master of all three... but that sort of responsibility comes with a price, so he tried to get rid of them. He tried throwing them away, destroying them.. except for the cloak, but the other two... they kept coming back to him. So he gave them up to me, said he didn't trust anyone else with them.

"After that I started searching for ways to go back in time, to save everyone. The time turners were destroyed years ago, but they wouldn't be reliable enough. I would have to sneak around, the paradox of time travellers I suppose.

"Then I discovered _them_. The Fates, or Gods... whatever they are, and I stuck a deal with them. They would send my very soul, memories intact, back to when it all began so I could stop the war. They promised that they would make everything easy for me, no stealing, no war, no evil bastard coming back from the dead. They promised to give me time with Harry, among other things.

"Like all deals though, it came with a price. I'm only allowed to stay here until after Harry graduates. They will be sending me to other worlds, a parallel universes in fact. They said their children, for lack of a better word, have been causing too much trouble on their own worlds, destroying them. I'm to be their...weapon... or something..." She trailed off looking back out the window. "If you have any questions, I'll answer them now."

Dumbledore spoke up first, "You mentioned the Hallows.."

Hermione laughed harshly, "I mention two people who should be dead and the first thing you ask me is about the Hallows. Should have known. Yes, the Hallows are real, but you already knew that. How does your _wand_ feel Headmaster."

Dumbledore sat back in shock before pulling out him wand and staring at it. "It feels... it feels like my old wand, but how is that possible?"

"Many things are possible Albus, but you should know that before I came back I was the Master of that wand, and I have it in my bag. It stands to reason that it should still be mine, the power that is. I'll have need for it in the future, you wont." She turned to Snape, "Severus, I _know_. Before you died... you gave Harry and I your memories, so we could understand why you did what you did." He sneered at her, "Don't you look at me like that, you had good reason. You are a good man, and because you are... I can remove that mark from your arm."

His eyes widened as he looked at her, "You can do that?"

She shrugged, "I can try, I'll have to study it first, but I have a feeling how he did it so I'm sure I could with time." She looked back at Dumbledore, "Now, Peter Pettigrew is still alive. He's a rat animagus, and he's been living with the Weasley's."

"Scabbers!" Harry gasped, "Ron's pet rat!"

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes, I know." She glanced at Dumbledore, "I'm sure our esteemed Headmaster could find a way to get him to Amelia Bones. She's smart, and trustworthy. Once he's in custody, and been thoroughly questioned under veritaserum, I'm sure it will come out that Sirius Black is completely innocent. I want him released from Azkaban and placed in my care. It's time for him to meet Harry." She leveled the Headmaster with a look telling him she was not going to budge on this matter. He nodded his understanding. "Barty Crouch Jr. was broken out of jail by his father and been kept under the Imperius ever since. His wife took Juniors place in Azkaban and took polyjuice until the day she died. I want this cleaned up because once he breaks free of the curse he will search for a way to bring his Master back, not that there will be a way. It's a pity he's crazy, he was one of the best Defense teachers we ever had. You know, besides the whole pretending to be Moody and trying to kill Harry... " She trailed off deep in thought for a few moments before continuing, "Dumbledore, please consider hiring Remus Lupin for Defense this year instead of Lockheart. What a ponce, he's completely useless as a teacher." She raised her eyebrow, "Trust me, I'm speaking from experience."

She looked up at the clock on the wall that read 5:46 am, "Merlin! Is that the time?! Professor McGonagall, could you please find Harry a place to sleep? Perhaps in the Gryffindor tower would be best."

Minevera rose and shook young Harry awake before leading him off to bed. The other three remained seated as they watched them go.

Hermione chanced at look at Snape before turning to the Headmaster, "Albus, if you could be so kind as to make sure that rat bastard is captured tomorrow I would be extremely grateful. We'll discuss things more after that, yeah?"

Dumbledore sat up a bit straighter, "I understand Miss Granger, it seems like we have much more to discuss, but I agree we should get some rest."

Hermione and Snape both stood at the dismissal and left the sitting room together.

They walked in silence a few moments before Hermione spoke up, "Do you mind if I walk down with you Professor? I have something else to discuss with you, and its a bit... delicate I suppose."

Snape arched his brow, "Dear me, don't tell me you've come back pregnant or some other foolish nonsense."

"Oh Heavens no! No, we'll discuss it when we get to your office... I'd much rather have you sitting down for this."

His interest, although peaked, did not stop him from sneering at her. She smiled at that and they walked halls with nary a peep between the two. Once they arrived at his office Hermione strode over to one of the chairs and flopped down with surprising familiarity. She gazed up at the ceiling while Severus took his seat, sitting down much more gracefully than his younger companion.

"So tell me, now that we are _both_ seated, what is this _delicate_ situation." He leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped in his lap.

For a moment he didn't think she was going to speak, but then she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"This is going to sound very... odd... coming from me, but I need you to get Narcissa and Draco here this afternoon. Without Lucius. It is _essential _that I speak with them." She tilted her chin down and stared furiously at her feet.

Both his eyebrows shot up, "Miss Granger, can I assume that this has something to do with the future?"

She glanced back at him, and he noticed her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Yes and no I suppose. I knew them. In the future I knew them. That's the no part." She took a shuddered breath, "The yes part is I have a message for Draco, from himself."


	5. With A Goblins Help

Snape stared at her, "Draco. As in Draco Malfoy?"

She scoffed, "Of course Draco Malfoy, how many Draco's do you think I know?"

He stared at her some more, "The two of you... were friends?"

Hermione gazed back up to the ceiling, "I suppose we were a bit more than that, but yes, we were friends." She stood, "Can you have them here by say, four this afternoon? There's a few things I would like to get done before I speak with them, including purchasing a rooster. Unless Hagrid has some, do you know?"

"If that oaf has a rooster? I have better things to do than to occupy my time with whatever creature he seems to buy." He sneered at her.

She leveled him with a look that brokered no arguing, "Mind your tongue _Sir_, a rooster is the safest and most effective way to kill a basilisk, like the one that is currently sleeping in the Chamber of Secrets."

"A _basilisk_?! The Chamber truly exists?" He exclaimed.

An amused half smile crept onto Hermione's face, "Yes to both questions, can I assume you'll help me harvest it once it's dead? I'm sure you could use quite a bit of it for potions experiments." As his eyes began to widen she continued, "Of course all that will come with a price."

The glower returned, "Of course," he spat, "everything for something."

She continued to smile, "I want you to tell Harry about Lily." At his shocked look she persisted, "You and her were the best of friends, you can tell Harry all about how great she was at potions or whatever you want. He doesn't know anything about her, he deserves to know."

His eyes narrowed, "If you think I'm going to willingly spent time with that brat, you can think again."

Hermione was silent for a time before she spoke, "He's not like his father, in fact... he's childhood has been very similar to yours." She looked over to see him gaping at her, "Your father isn't the only muggle to try to beat the magic out of someone, the difference between you is that you had your mother. Harry had no one, until now of course."

Snape finally snapped his mouth shut, "I should have recognized the signs..."

Hermione rubbed her forearm, "Don't blame yourself, he looks too much like his father, you hate James too much to look past that, but I ask that you try to."

Severus noticed the movement and pointed his wand at her, "Show me your arm."

Hermione looked at him and nodded, "It's not what your thinking, I promise." She rolled up the sleeves on her robes to show no marks. "I was tortured by Bellatrix at one point... she carved Mudblood into my arm with a cursed knife... it's nice to see it's gone now."

"Bellatrix?" he gasped, "She tortured you?!"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter any more, I survived, and it technically hasn't even happened yet." She smiled up at him before checking the time, "I can trust that you'll get the Malfoy's here later, I really must go take care of some things."

"I understand, I will see you this afternoon then."

Hermione studied him for a moment before rising, "Have a good morning Professor," she said as she walked out the door.

She quickly made her way through the castle and out the doors, and once she no longer felt the wards Hermione turned on her heel and apparated.

Hermione looked around the back alley she had just appear in before making her way up the street to house number four of Privet Drive. She steadied herself and knocked on the door.

A few moments later Petunia Dursley opened the door with a pleasant smile on her face before taking in Hermione's robes and scowling. "We told you lot that we would have none of your freakishness here."

Hermione just smiled at her, "I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley, I'm just here to pick up Harry's things. He will be living with me now, so you can go back to your _normal_ life. Would you mind if I come in? I wont be long."

Petunia frowned at her before stepping back and allowing the girl to enter the house. "You said that you are here for Harry's things, but not Harry."

Hermione just smiled, "Yes, he's already at the castle. I'm just here for his things." She waved her wand, and Petunia watched in fascination as all of Harry's things came rushing at the girl before shrinking down small enough to put in her bag. The cage holding Hedwig gently floated down the stairs before Hermione unlocked it and opened it. Hedwig hooted her appreciation as she ruffled her feathers. "You know how to find Harry girl, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up," Hermione spoke softly to the bird. Hedwig nipped at her ear affectionately before flying out the half opened door.

Hermione turned back to Petunia, "As I said, Harry is going to live with me now. He's no longer your concern." With that she bid Petunia a good day and disappeared with a crack.

When Hermione reappeared it was in the apparition point in Diagon Alley. She brushed herself off and strode down the alley straight into Gringotts.

She walked up to one of the goblin tellers and spoke, "I need to speak with Director Ragnok regarding my inheritance."

The goblin showed his teeth, "And why exactly should that concern the Director?"

Hermione's stare was ice cold, "Perhaps it is because Salazar Slytherin is my father."

The goblin's eyes went wide, "I'll take you to the Director now Miss Slytherin."

She gave a saccharine smile, "That's what I thought."

He led her down a back passageway lined with gold until they came to a great door. The goblin opened the door slightly a poked his head inside, "A Miss Slytherin to see you Director."

A voice could be heard coming from inside, "She may enter, you can go now." The goblin bobbed his head and Hermione strode past him and entered the chamber.

Ragnok was standing as she entered with a slight grin on his scarred face, "I was wondering if Slytherin's daughter was ever going to make an appearance, now here you are."

Hermione took a seat, "Yes, here I am, and we have already had this discussion once before so I will cut to the chase. My soul and memories are from the future, I will need weapons and training as well as obtaining several objects I wish to keep secret at the moment."

A look of understanding crossed his face, "You made a deal."

"Yes I did, hence the weapons and the training. I will need two blades, longer than a dagger but shorter than a sword. Duel wielding preferably, I wish for one of your best soldiers to train me, or perhaps find someone who would suit my needs. I'll also need several guns from the muggle world, not yet though, perhaps sometime in the next year. I'll also need a trunk with several compartments to store potions, potion supplies and well as research books. A tent would come in extremely handy, one of the best, cost doesn't really matter, but it will need to be able to stand up for a long while." She noticed the saddened look on the Directors face. "Don't feel sorry for me, I may be leaving, but I have a very good feeling I'll be coming back."

He gazed at her intently, "Why did you come back?"

She started. "The Wizarding World would have been in shambles, Hogwarts destroyed...but I came back to save Harry, my brother."

Ragnok nodded, "Alright then, what else will you need?"

Hermione continued, "I'll need a new wand, not that anything is wrong with the one I have now, but I wish for one made of stone, something that wont break easily. I don't know where I will be going, but I would prefer my wand not get snapped. The tent, if it could have an interior of a house, that would be excellent, with room for a library. Actually make that all the amenities, including a stable. I don't know what it is, but that feels important. Also I know my father left me a house, I never had a chance to go the last time, could I get the floo address now?"

The goblin let out a hearty chuckle, "Of course Miss Slytherin, let me look though my files and find it for you. When would you like everything else?"

"Weapons as soon as possible, training we will have to plan a schedule around the few classes I will be taking, the tent... take your time with the tent. I want the best protection spells you can get on it."

Ragnok pulled a decrepit looking file out, "I apologize for the look of this, it has been sitting here quite a long time." He pulled out a sheet of paper and pushed it towards her.

Hermione looked at the paper and let out a snort, "Danger Island... could he be any more ridiculous."

The goblin looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well Miss, it was made unplottable, and no one else has been on that island in a thousand years. You have also been made secret keeper of sorts, so make sure if your bringing anyone with you, they know where they are going."

She nodded, "Also I will be killing a basilisk when I get back to Hogwarts. I understand the skin is excellent for armor, I will need two sets of armor made. Although not at the moment, you see Harry still a growing boy. I myself, well I think this body is about fifteen or sixteen."

Ragnok raised his eyebrows, "Will Mister Harry Potter be going with you?"

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable, "Honestly, that will be up to him. It is his choice, if he wishes to come I wont be able to stop him."

Ragnok nodded, "And will Mister Harry Potter be training with you?"

"That is also his choice, though for some reason or another I have a feeling he is going to say yes." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys. Do you have anyone you could recommend for the wand?"

The goblin looked at her carefully, "Yes, I know a place. Advanced customers only though, it is in Knockturn Alley. A Place called _The Spiny Serpent_. I'm sure you will find exactly what you are looking for there. I will send a message to them to expect you tomorrow, 3 o'clock. Don't be late. As for the basilisk skin, before you start to harvest floo me, I will send a team to help preserve it for you."

"Thank you Director, you have been extremely helpful."

A grin appeared back on his face, "On your way out Snagrot will be waiting for you with your key, I took the liberty of sending him down to your vault to fetch some things I believe you will find interesting. Good day Miss Slytherin."

Hermione laughed as she left the chamber, "Good day Director Ragnok."

Sure enough, as she reached the end of the tunnel a goblin was waiting for her with a bag, "Snagrot, I presume?"

Snagrot nodded and handed her the key and the back before turning and walking away.

"Thank you!" She called after him, as she made her way out the front doors. The sun was now high in the sky, and she blinked up at it before turning on her heel and apparating back to Hogwarts


	6. Memories

She hurried up to the front entrance hall before checking the wards to find Harry. Discovering he was in the Great Hall she rushed there.

Harry was eating breakfast when the doors to the hall blew open and Hermione swept in before joining him at the table.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?" She enquired.

He swallowed before answering her, "I feel... lighter? Like I had a huge weight on my shoulders that I never noticed until it was gone. Yeah.. lighter, and better. If that makes sense."

Hermione laughed, "I understand Harry. Now I went to your reletives this morning to pick up your things, Hedwig will be flying so she should be here soon enough. Also," she reached into her back and pulled out a tiny broomstick before enlarging it, "I thought you might like to take your Nimbus out for a spin while I'm at a meeting. We'll be heading to the house after that, you can floo Ron once we get situated. How does that sound?"

Harry eagerly reached for the broom, "That sounds excellent. Come find me on the pitch whenever your done, yeah?"

She passed it over to him, "Sounds good," he took off running out the hall, "Have fun!" she shouted after him.

Seeing no one else was in the hall, she made her way down to the dungeons for her meeting with the Malfoys. Hermione entered Snapes sitting room to find him staring intently at the fire.

She took the seat next to him, "Am I early?" she asked.

He sneered, "Of course you are, but you already knew that."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, I was hoping to speak to you about my schooling actually."

His eyebrow arched, "What about it?"

Taking a calming breath she continued, "Well you see, I have already completed six years of schooling. I want to finish my last year obviously, but I will be spending the majority of my time here with Harry when I'm not training. I want you to teach me all the healing potions you know, also I was hoping we could experiment with non-magical ingredients. I don't know where I'm going, and I plan on taking plenty of ingredients with me, but who know. I may run out, and what if where I'm sent doesn't have boomslang skin or dragon livers. I will need to find _something_."

Hermione looked at him nervously while he stared at her before he answered, "I am willing to accept that. I had planned on doing similar experiments when I was younger, but there wasn't a lot of interest so I didn't bother."

The look of relief on her face was evident, "Oh thank you so much, I wasn't sure if you would want to or not, but you are a brillient potions master. I plan on asking Madam Pomfrey to sort of apprentice me as well."

Snape cocked his head, "Pomfrey as well? Do you want to be a healer?"

Hermione shook her head, "No," she said softly, "When I made my deal... they told me to prepare for battle. I am already getting the battle part of it underway, I just want to be efficent at healing too."

"Two sides to the coin," he mused.

She nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is. After the Malfoys leave I would like to take a look at your Dark Mark."

Snape stiffened slightly, "Of course."

Their conversation was halted for the moment when the flames in the fireplace turned green and the two Malfoys stepped out.

Narcissa gazed around the room, noting the young girl in the chair, before turning to Snape, "Severus, your message was extremely vague. Can you now tell me what it is about?"

Draco meanwhile was staring at Hermione as if trying to place her. He frowned when she stood, "Professor would you mind terribly if I used your pensive for this?"

Finally he placed the voice, "Granger?!"

She turned to him, "Hello Draco, I asked the professor to invite you both here."

Draco sputtered, "You!.. you look.. different.. older!"

Hermione laughed, "I know, and it is quite the story." She turned to the older woman and held out her hand, "Hello Narcissa, I'm Hermione Granger."

Narcissa looked like she was going to refuse before timidly shaking her hand.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Excellent! Now as Draco has noticed, I'm older. The bare bones is I'm from the future, and I'm here to fix things. You are both here because I have messages from your future selves, or your future selves from a different timeline. Don't try to understand it, it will just make your head hurt. The point is, the three of us will be watching some future memories, four if Severus joins us."

Narcissa and Draco both stared at her like she had grown another head. Narcissa was the first to recover, "You have memories from us to us?"

Hermione nodded, "That's basically it. I mean, we we're sort of friends in the future. Me and Draco were close."

Draco sneered at her, "Me? Friends with a mudbood?"

Hermione just looked at him, "It's been years since you've called me that. I hope you will understand once we watch the memories."

Snape returned with the pensive, and Hermione turned to him, "Will you be joining us?"

Snape just shook his head, "Perhaps another time, I've emptied it of mine so it will be easier."

Hermione thanked him and walked over to the bowl and being pulling out memories. After she was done she turned to the two Malfoys, "On the count of three, ready? One, two, three." With that the three entered the pencive.

Hermione knocked on the door before entering, "Draco, your mum said you'd be in here. How things coming?"

He looked up at her a smiled, "It's a right mess at the moment, but I'll get it straightened up soon enough. I wasn't expecting you today, not that this isn't a pleasant surprise."

She smiled and sat down in one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace and looked around his office. There were papers and books everywhere, and his hands and ink marks all over them. His sleeves were rolled up enough that the Dark Mark was just peeking out beneath the hem. She watched him intently as he attempted to tidy up his desk before replying to him, "I think I may have found a lead."

He looked up, "Really? That's brilliant! Where did you find it."

She stared at him warily, "It's more like thousand year old rumors, not anything concrete, but I wanted to tell you anyway."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back against his desk, "Thousand year old rumors. That's a bit of a stretch even for you."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I know, but that's not what I came here for. I wanted to ask you a question, and I want you to answer honestly."

He smirked at her, "Don't I always Mya?"

She captured his eyes with hers, "If you could go back in time and talk to your younger self, what would you say?"

Draco sighed and pushed himself off the desk, rubbing his forearm unconsciously, "I'd probably tell myself to stop being such a bratty little ponce." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Hermione, "Do you really want me to continue?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't."

He leaned back against the desk, "I would tell myself to stop listening to father, that the Dark Lord is just a sick and twisted old man who doesn't deserve to be worshipped. I'd tell myself to stop being so mean to you, and Potter. Weasley is fair game though." He barked out a harsh laugh, "Merlin, what am I saying. A younger me would think this a load of tosh. I'd tell him to... I don't know. To not join the Dark Lord, to try and be GOOD. This is ridiculous, why do you want to know this?" He glanced over at her and noticed the tears in her eyes. "This wasn't a hypothetical question, was it?"

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't."

He walked over and knelt down in front of her, "So you've really figured out a way to go back?"

She could only nod her response as the tears started to fall. Draco scooped her up and settled into the chair with her on his lap. He wiped her tears, "Hey now, don't cry Mya."

She sniffled, "I'm sorry, it's just that when I go... I'm going to be the only one who remembers."

Draco held her close, "You don't have to do this, you could stay here with me. We could be happy, sort of."

Hermione leaned back and looked at him, "Your asking me to not fix things, not make things better for everyone. You could be happier with someone else Draco, and you wouldn't even know the difference. Because it's not about just you and me."

He pulled her back, "I know, and I know I wont be able to persuade you otherwise. How's Potter doing?"

She sighed, "As well as can be expected, he's locked himself in the house for the night if that's what your asking."

Draco smirked into her hair, "Of course, will you say the night?"

"Just for tonight."

The real Hermione waved her hand and moved them on to the next memory, "Sorry, I didn't mean to let it go that far."

"You loved one another." Narcissa stated.

Hermione sighed, "As much as two broken people could I suppose. He saved my life, and then I saved his. He helped me keep Harry in check at the very least, or at the very worst encourage all the misadventures. It was war, a bloody brutal war, and some of us were broken. Broken pieces tend to flock together."

Draco just stared at her, "We were _together_?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, that was also when we were much older."

"He saved your life?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, in the final battle. I had been knocked down, thought that was going to be it for me, but then the spell was deflected and there's Draco standing in front of me with a shield up yelling at me to go help Harry." She shook her head, "Wasn't the first time either, that's where this memory comes in to play."

Both Malfoys recognized the room instantly.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius was asking his son.

Draco looked uncomfortable, "I can't-I can't be sure."

"That's obviously Potter... why... why didn't I just say so?" Draco asked.

"I can't answer that Draco." Hermione replied. She moved the scene forward.

"Where did you get it!" Bellatrix was yelling.

"I didn't take anything! I didn't take it! Please!" Hermione was yelling.

Bellatrix dug into Hermione's arm with a knife.

"Liar! That was in my vault! What else did you take?!"

"We found it! We didn't take anything! We found it!" Hermione cried out as Bellatrix carved Mudblood into her arm.

Once she was finished Bellatrix stood up, "Crucio!" and Hermione cried out. She took of the curse, "Where did you get it!"

"We found it! I swear we found it!" Hermione screamed.

"Fithy liar! Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted, and Hermione cried out again.

Hermione stopped the memory and looked at the two blondes. "She only tortured me for eight minutes, Harry and Ron saved me before she could kill me."

Narcissa just stared at her. "That happened in_ our home_."

She gave a half smile, "Yes, after the war you had that room boarded up. Too many bad memories."

A much older Narcissa was sitting out in the gardens across from Hermione, "I wish there were more nice days like this. I remember when I was a little girl and we would come here. My sisters and I trying to be proper ladies and the boys teasing us with dirt and bugs." She sighed, "I miss Andy, how is she doing?"

Hermione's eyes were closed, "She's good, but taking care of Teddy takes a lot out of her. I help when I can, and when Harry is feeling up to it he takes him out for icecream." She looked over at the older woman, "You should write her, I'm sure she would love to hear from you. You would love Teddy, metamorphagus just like his mom." Hermione adopted a much serious tone, "I know your lonely with Lucius locked up and Draco working all the time, but don't be afraid to go out. You know I love our chats, but you need something more to occupy yourself with."

Hermione changed the memory.

An older Harry, Draco and Hermione were sitting on various chairs and couches in a living room.

Harry looked over at Draco, "You know... once you get passed all that pompusness... you're an OK bloke."

Draco looked back at Harry, "You know... for never dying, you're an OK bloke too."

Hermione just looked back and forth between the two of them. "You've been friends for three years now and you've just made this discovery. Call the press!"

The three of them burst out laughing.

"We'll I think that's enough for today." Hermione pulled them out of the pensive.

Narcissa looked visibly shaken as she took a seat. "Why did you show us that?"

Hermione just shrugged, "To show you what your future could be I suppose, I just want to get rid of the bad parts. Like torture and war."

She turned to Draco who was sitting in the other chair, "You told me not to give up on you."

He looked up confused, "I.. what?"

Hermione conjured up her own chair and sat down beside him. "Your future self, he told me not to give up on you. He said that you'll probably fight with me and call me names, but eventually we'll be good friends. Like we were. Although you'll also have to be friends with Harry too, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Draco just stared at her. "I think you've gone mental."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I'm not mental, I promise. I have to head down to the pitch and find Harry. I'll leave you in Professor Snape's capable hands. He might be able to explain some if you have any questions."


	7. Going Home

Hermione found Harry flying around the pitch with Hedwig and waved him down.

"We need to go to Dumbledore's office to floo out, hopefully my surprise will be waiting there for you." She smiled at him.

Harry cocked his head, "Another surprise? You've done so much for me already."

The followed the familliar path up to the headmasters office. "I know, but this one is for both of us."

Once they arrived the gargoyle guarding the entrace jumped aside and they climbed the stairs. Hermione and Harry entered the room to find Dumbledore speaking quietly to a pale, gaunt man.

The man turned to look at them with sad eyes, "Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Who is that?"

However she was looking at the man, "Hullo, Sirius." She turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you for this."

Albus bowed his head, "It was my mistake, I was glad to have rectified it."

Hermione gazed down at her brother, "Harry, this man is Sirius Black. He's your godfather." She turned back to Sirius, "Or dogfather as he's known to be called." She continued with a smirk.

Sirius gaped at her, "How did.. never mind." He strode over to Harry, "I am so, so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you."

Hermione smiled softly at the two of them before interupting, "Yes, well, we need to go. I have quite a bit to discuss with the two of you, and we can do that at.. well, where we're going." She whispered something in Harry's ear before doing the same to Sirius. She gestured to the floo, "Shall we gentlemen?"

They both nodded before entering the floo. She turned to Dumbledore, "I will be back in a few days." She grinned, "The castle will be expecting me."

She walked over to the fireplace, but before she entered she put her hand on the wall of the castle and murmured softly. Feeling a content humming she grabbed a handful of floo powder and strode into the fireplace, "Danger Island!"

Hermione landed and brushed the soot off herself before taking a look around. It appeared to be a large sitting room, "Harry, Siruis, I think we should have a chat before we start exploring."

The two bowed their heads and sank into their chairs in silence.

"Now, I'm sure that you both have quite a few questions, and I will answer as many as I can, but I'm hoping that by the time I finish telling my story most of them will be answered."

"Honestly, I'm just happy my name has been cleared." He looked at Harry, "And that I've finally got to meet my godson, but I'd love to hear this." He gestured for her to continue.

Hermione smiled nervously at them, "Well, like Harry knows I'm from the future. That's how I knew you were innocent as well as where Peter was hiding. I'm trying to cram eight years of my life into a week so Harry can have a normal life.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning though, or what would have been the beginning. It's quite a long story, and some of it is quite sad. I promise I wont leave anything out though.

"So the summer of our second year Harry hadn't heard from any of us, of course we found out later that it was a house elf trying to protect him. Silly Dobby, his heart was in the right place. He stopped Harry and Ron from going through the barrier to the train, so Ron had the brilliant idea to fly his fathers car to Hogwarts...

"... and you were just so broken Harry. That war, all those people who died, it was just too much for you. So I started tracking down ways to go to the past. All the time turners had been broken in the battle at the Ministry, not that they would have done me any good. So I checked rumors, legends, anything I could get my hands on. It led me to the Death Chamber. I prayed for help, and because my mission was coming from a place of love, they answered. The Gods, or Fates. I still don't know exactly what they are. They knew about my father, how he had come to the future to have me. That's why he disappeared, it cost him his life. To fix what his future decendant would do. Although he had no way of knowing some stupid wizard would go and stop the Heirs from being recognized. If we would have known before, the Heirs could have called the Founders objects back to their rightful place. The war would have been over in a matter of seconds." Hermione sighed.

"Of course it couldn't have been that easy. So I made a deal with them, they make it easy for me to stop all that from happening again so Harry could have a normal life... and I would be sent to another world. A parallel universe I suppose." She turned to Harry, "You also have a dissision to make, obviously not right now, but you'll have the option of whether or not you come with me. They told me that because of our bond, because we refused to let each other go, that the bond would transfer to the past. It's why you feel so comfortable with me.

"That bond is the only reason you would be able to come. That and between the two of us, we're the Master of Death, the holders of the three Hallows. So here is what I'm proposing, the next four years you get to live your life however you want. Before you start sixth year you'll have to make your choice, because if you choose to come with me I want you almost as prepared as I am going to be."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean prepared?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm having the goblins train me with weapons, swords and knives. Then I'll be moving on to guns. Snape will be helping me specialize in healing potions, we'll also be experimenting with muggle only ingredients. It's a 'just in case' with those. I'll also be having Madam Pomfrey sort of apprentice me with healing spells. So you'll be studying all that if you wish to come with me. You don't have to decide now, I want you to actually have a childhood Harry."

He nodded, "What if you teach me that stuff during the summer?"

Sirius snorted, "Studying during the summer, blimey! When I was a kid-"

"I don't want to know what you did as a kid Black," Hermione interupted, "Besides, I'm sure even you would find fighting with blades fun."

"Mione, could we do that?" Harry asked.

She smiled softly at him, "Of course we can. How about we go explore the house and grounds now?" As they made their way out of the sitting room she added, "Tomorrow we'll be going to the Alley. I'm having a new wand made, might as well get Harry one as well." She gave Harry a look, "However it's only for if you come with me, don't want the Ministry to find out we have illegal wands, yeah?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Marauder at heart, that's what you are!"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, you might as well come with us, you can stop at Ollivanders and get yourself a new wand. We could all use some new robes as well."

Harry just opened the door, "Come on! I want to see what all in this dusty old house!"


	8. A Companion

They left the entrance room and wandered down the halls. It was a fairly large stone building, made to last a long time. Harry and Sirius bounded through the halls pushing doors open and shouting out what each contained.

"Mione look! It's a broom closet!"

"Mione! It's a bathroom!"

"Mione! It's a library! Are we going to lose you in it?"

Hermione snorted,"Ok boys I think that's enough. I'll make it to the library once everything is sorted."

Harry turned around in shock, "But Mione...it's a HUGE library."

She just shook her head, "I'm quite sure it is, but let's see what else there is here, yeah?"

The two boys continued roaming the house anouncing their discoveries while Hermione trailed after them. As they reached the front door she sucked in a breath.

"You ok, Mione?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, but can you feel that? It's magic like I've never felt before."

They pushed open the front doors and stood in awe at the sight before them. They had guessed that it would be an island but the sheer beauty of it astounded them.

"It's almost like seeing Hogwarts for the first time, isn't it?" Sirius whispered, and the other two nodded their agreement.

They could see a forest that stretched for miles, far past what their eyes could see. Rolling hills that melted into grasslands before coming to rest on the most perfect white sand beach.

"It's been untouched for centuries, no one has been here since my father. Can you feel all that wild magic? I wonder if there is anything even living here. I mean, there must be. There is just too much..." Hermione trailed off.

"Wild magic. I know, I can feel it too." Sirius murmered.

Harry looked back to the both of them, "I can feel it too. Do you feel that chill?"

Hermione nodded, "It feels like... like danger. Perhaps this place was aptly named."

She drifted past her companions towards the forest.

Sirius made to stop her, "Mione, we don't know what's in there."

She brushed him off, "I know, but something is coming. I can feel it." At his worried expression she clarified, "It's not bad. I think this is what they meant."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "The gods?"

"Yeah, they said my companions were a _what_ not a _who_. They knew that they would be here." She scoffed, "Of course they did, their gods." Hermione turned back to the boys, "They said they would make things easy for me here..." She trailed off and looked back to the forest.

"Because when we leave it will be hard." Harry finished.

She sent him a small smile, "Yes. It will be hard. You're not going to stay behind are you?"

Harry shook his head, "I want to. I mean, I want to have a normal life, but you're my sister now. I can't just let you go off alone."

"Who knows what sort of trouble you'll get into, Harry just might have to defend your honor. Beat off the gentleman callers and all that." Sirius joked.

They all cracked a smile before hearing hoofbeats in the distance. Hermione moved in front of the boys as a herd of horses broke through the trees. As they got closer they could see wings folded gently against their bodys.

"Mione, if those are what I think they are... they haven't been seen in over a thousand years." Sirius spoke in awe.

"What are they?" Harry whispered.

Hermione glanced at him, "They haven't an official name, mostly because they're believed to be extinct. They're Night Mare's Harry."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "_Night Mares_?" His voice was a hissed whisper.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They don't actually cause nightmares Harry. They're called that because no one knows what they can do. Those that did... well they say that the ones who could harness they power of a Night Mare, that they were dragged to hell. Of course it's all just legend and superstition." At Harry's fearful gaze she continued, "They're a myth even in our world Harry."

As the Night Mares drew nearer, Hermione could feel a sense of urgency thrumming in her bones. She started walking towards the oncoming herd before breaking out into a full out sprint.

Harry and Sirius could only watch in horror, expecting her to be trampled. One of the herd broke ahead as the rest slowed down, coming face to face with Hermione in seconds. It was like time stopped as the girl and the Mare stared at each other before the Mare kneeled before her. She placed a hand on it's head and it rose back up.

She looked back to the boys who were gaping at her, "It's ok. You can come closer. They wont hurt you."

Sirius was the first one to recover. "Not that I'm not happy about.. whatever just happened, but that was terrifying to watch. Almost gave this old man a heart attack."

She laughed, "Don't be so serious, Sirius. Besides, you're not that old."

The spell broken, Harry and Sirius made their way over to Hermione and the Night Mares.

"It was our bond." She murmured, gently stoking the Mare still in front of her.

"What was?" Harry asked.

She looked at him, "It was the bond between me and, " She turned the Mare, "What shall I call you? Ares." She glanced back at Harry, "It was the bond between Ares and I pulling us together. He understands me, sort of. I believe some of it is the bond, but I almost believe that they are highly intelligent creatures. Like Buckbeak. Sorry, that hasn't happened yet." She turned back to her first Companion, "I think that they're almost immortal, or live very long lives." She whispered, "I'm only getting glimpses, but that's what it seems like."

Harry hesitently moved closer to Hermione and Ares. Ares snorted and stomped his foot. Harry froze, unsure of what to do. He shot a look at Sirius who just shrugged, not wanting to get closer to the beasts.

The rest of the herd broke apart and began grazing except for Ares and one other Mare who was slowly making it's way towards Harry. He stood stock still, not knowing what to do.

Hermione giggled and walked over to where he was standing, Ares trailing behind her. "It's ok Harry. She wont hurt you."

He looked back and forth from his sister to the Mare that was making her way over to him, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

She laughed, "Of course, she'll be yours you know."

"Mine?"

She shrugged, "If you come with me."

Harry glared at her, "You mean _when_ I come with you."

Hermione gave a soft smile, "Of course, she'll be yours when you come with me. She knows, you can't feel her yet, but she knows. I don't expect you to feel it for another four years or so."

Harry gently stroked her mane, "Why four years?"

"It's just a guess Harry, it may happen sooner." She turned to Sirius, "You ok Black?"

He let out the breath he had be holding, "This is just so surreal. I mean, they're myths! Which is just... I mean... we live in a world where myths are reality, but these. I'm ok, Kitten. I'm going to head back inside. Too much excitement for me."

She smirked, "Ok, old man. Bed time for you. I expect we'll be in shortly."

He nodded and headed back to the house.

She walked back over to where Harry was still petting his Mare, "What are you going to call her?"

"I.. I don't know. I want something fitting. Strong." Harry blinked up at her, "I don't know what I'm going to call her."

Hermione gave him a knowing smile, "Why don't you ask her."

He looked back at the Mare, "What do I call you then?"

The look that crossed his face nearly made Hermione break out in a fit of giggles.

Harry turned back to her wide eyed, "I _heard_ her!"

She smirked at him, "I told you they we're intelligent."

His excitement seemed to bubble over, "I _know that_. I just meant... I thought you said... _four years_ you said. _The bond Hermione!_ I just... I thought..." he threw his hands up in frustration.

With that Hermione could no longer contain herself and she burst out laughing. "I said that four years was a guess, I said it could be sooner."

He glared at her, "I didn't think it would be this soon." Harry tried to keep his glare, but watching his sister laugh at him caused him to break out in peals of laughter as well.

When they both calmed down he nudged her, "Nyx," he gestures to his Mare, "She told me her name is Nyx."

"It's a good name, goddess of the shadows." She put her arm over his shoulders. "You ready to head in?"

"Yeah, I want to learn more about my parents. I just wish you were able to save them too."

Hermione looked at him sadly, "I know, I wish I could have too, but you know I could only change what I knew happened. If I went back too far..."

"I know... everything could've been all messed up. It was just a wish."

She squeezed his arm and pulled him closer. "I know, but I'm still sorry."

As they drew closer to their home they heard two bone chilling howls. Hermione grabbed Harry and looked him in the eyes, "Run. Go get Sirius, but stay inside. He doesn't have a wand yet and you just aren't trained yet. Please, Harry." She begged him.

He grasped the seriousness of the situation and ran to the house.

Hermione turned back to the the Mares and let out a piecing whistle. Ares galloped over to her as the others took flight to get to safety. She stroked his nose before jumping on his back.

"Sorry boy, no easing into this I guess." She whispered to him.

They turned towards where the howls came from, ready for whatever was crashing towards them. She could hear snarling as the beast or beasts drew closer. Hermione leaned forward, "Get ready to fly boy."

Ares stretched his wings and shot upwards as a two headed beast burst out of the forest.

Ares circled the beast in the air while Hermione struggled to wrap her mind around what it was. Finally she recalled a name, nothing more than a myth. With barely disguised horror she whispered it, "Orthrus." She shook her head, "We have to stop it. We need get closer."

The beast watched as Ares came closer and closer before it charged.

Hermione whipped out her wand and started shouting spells, "_Incarcerous_!_ Flipendo_!"


End file.
